


Body Swap

by ivyness



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [15]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Body Swap, Drabble, It's not actually an AU, M/M, au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyness/pseuds/ivyness
Summary: Harvey takes out the trash and Mike just needs a nap





	Body Swap

Harvey woke to a splitting headache, a mattress spring poking cruelly into his back and angry yelling from the apartment above him. With a groan, he heaved himself up, the bed protesting loudly as he moved. Harvey surveyed the tiny bedroom with distaste. Dirty laundry took up every inch of space, cracked plates with moldy crumbs were stacked up on a rickety desk and the walls were cracked with peeling paint.

The only door in the room lead out to the rest of the, equally disastrous, apartment. Harvey followed the sound of dripping water to the bathroom and sighed when he found neither toilet paper nor towels. Instead, he picked up and wet the end of a discarded shirt to wipe the bathroom mirror clean of grime.

Harvey stared at the mirror a moment, memorizing the handsome face of a stranger, before heading back out into the apartment in search of some form of identification and a cellphone. He had to call into work and let his secretary know to reschedule his appointments for the day. 

Harvey was determined to get everything settled as soon as possible. He needed to hurry home, find his body and the person who was currently occupying it, and drag them both down to town hall to have their body swap registered. Harvey’s partnership promotion was on the line and he couldn’t afford to let this sidetrack his life. But first he needed to figure out just whose body he was occupying.

********

For the first time since his Gammy got sick, Mike woke up feeling well rested and without the telltale ache of hunger. He knew immediately that he was not in his own body.

Mike wasn’t in any hurry to leave. Someone who lived in a place like this would come running back. No need to drag himself down to his dump of an apartment when they would come to him soon enough. 

Mike explored aimlessly, feeling uncomfortable in such a wide open space; the bathroom itself was probably larger and more expensive than his whole apartment. He stood for a long moment staring idly out the windows at the New York skyline until his stomach rumbled loudly and he slinked off to find some food.

The kitchen itself didn’t seem to get much use but Mike found containers of leftovers in the fridge. Mike didn’t dare touch the intimidating coffee machine, apparently whoever lived here did not believe in instant coffee.

It was so tempting to steal something. Just a glass or a cufflink, something that wouldn’t be missed but would be enough to help him get ahead of the bills this month. He restrained himself, the person in his body would know exactly who to chase down if anything went missing.

Just as Mike was getting antsy, he found what appeared to be a home office and his eyes alighted on the rows upon rows of books. Law books. Mike felt himself grinning like a kid in a candy shop.

********

Harvey was so done with this body.

Until Harvey and this ‘Mike’ person stabilized their bond they were going to constantly be switching bodies. There were horror stories of people getting stuck swapped for months. Harvey had no intention of letting it get that far but Harvey had a fearsome reputation to uphold and he couldn’t be body swapping with just anyone. Mike had to be clean, beautiful, ambitious and ruthless. 

Harvey would remake Mike if he had to drag him kicking in screaming but he was fairly sure Mike would come willingly. All the textbooks and law journals and newspapers scattered around Mike’s apartment indicated a young man starving for knowledge and a guiding hand.

Unfortunately it looked like Harvey had his work cut out for him.

Harvey had been planning on letting his people do most of the work cleaning up Mike’s life when he caught sight of the drugs. It was mainly marijuana but it still was not something a lawyer wanted to be caught with, even if they were body swapped. Harvey was tossing out all the drugs and drug paraphernalia in the apartment when in barged an assehole named Trevor. Harvey got into a firstfight with the douche.

Then of course Harvey learned about Mike’s grandmother and his sob story dropout tale. Harvey was not moved. And yet he still found himself arranging the next months payments to grandma’s nursing home and calling up his contacts in Columbia Law to see about getting a dropout readmitted.

It was late in the evening by the time Harvey finally finished tidying up Mike’s life and with the day he’d had, Harvey expected his penthouse to be ransacked.

Instead what he found was Mike, in Harvey’s body, curled up, asleep on the floor of his office, law textbooks scattered all around him. Mike’s body must have been making him sentimental because he dragged a thick quilt over Mike and sneaked a pillow under his head before heading off to bed himself. They’d finish everything up tomorrow. For now he thinks both himself and Mike need all the rest they can get.


End file.
